


Clouds Are Shrouding Us In Moments Unforgettable

by ACatwithManyFandoms



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Love Confessions, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatwithManyFandoms/pseuds/ACatwithManyFandoms
Summary: Kobra and Jet are gone for a few hours, Ghoul and Poison are left at the diner on a particularly hot day. They have quite an interesting conversation
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Clouds Are Shrouding Us In Moments Unforgettable

The desert was covered in a faint light, creating a strange atmosphere. It wasn’t late, just cloudy and muggy. The air in the diner felt too thick to stand, Party Poison had decided it was best to lay out on the hood of the Trans Am.

It felt like it might rain, but instead, everything was frozen still in a hot, humid, nightmare. 

The second it got even remotely gross feeling, Poison had thrown their jacket into their room and swapped their jeans for shorts.

There was nothing they could do to make the weather change, so they just laid still.

Fun Ghoul had practically the same idea, except he was laying in the sand. His many tattoos on his arms and legs were visible when he wore shorts. 

Poison wouldn’t admit it, but they got  _ very _ distracted when admiring his tattoos. Ghoul was generally distracting to Poison, which worried them because there was no way they had a crush on Ghoul. Ghoul was their best friend, not possible they liked him. 

The hood of the Am was not comfortable, but Poison didn’t want to get sand in their hair, they’d just been on a trip to the Underground to shower. They were determined to enjoy at least a week of relative cleanness. 

Ghoul and his dumb, cute smile was staring at Poison, who’d shifted to lay on their stomach, arms, and head hanging off the car. 

“Hey, Pois.” He hummed, he was spread out like he’d been making sand-angels, his usually messy hair was tied up in two braids, that was probably Jet’s work. 

Jet and Kobra were supposed to be home already; they’d had “business” at the market in zone three. Cherri Cola picked them up in his truck, and Cola was never late. 

“What?” They hummed, trying not to move since they’d found a spot where they were somewhat comfortable. 

“We should do something.”

Poison frowned. “S’too hot.”

Ghoul sat up and brushed the sand off his arms, he was still a dusty fuck. “It’s always hot.” He wasn’t wrong.

“It’s humid too!” Poison protested. “It’s fuckin’ gross, Ghoul, the weather is literally sweaty.”

Ghoul snorted, “Ask me something, anything, it’s too quiet.”

“Turn the radio on.” Poison grumbled, unwilling to put any effort into the conversation. The gross feeling of humid weather was clouding their mind. 

“I wanna talk to you, Pois.” Ghoul said, he took a hair tie from around his wrist and tied his bangs up in a little ponytail. Poison half glared at him. “I’ll go get the radio, you better have a question ready, or I’ll push you off the Trans Am.” His fucking smile killed Poison every time. 

Maybe, just _ maybe _ , they had a crush on Ghoul. Realizing this was useless because one, Poison was a coward and would never tell Ghoul, and two, there was no way Ghoul liked them. 

Ghoul was back, and Poison, who was stuck on their little moment of self-realization, didn’t have a question, so when Ghoul asked, “What’s your question?” and Poison, a certified dumbass said.

“What?” They were surprised when Ghoul shoved them off the car and into the sand. 

“Oh, you mother _ fucker _ !” They shouted, glaring at his little rat face standing over them with that fucking smirk that knocked the wind out of their lungs. 

Ghoul crouched down, his bangs and the messy part of his hair that hadn’t been tucked into his weird little ponytail hung around his face. “Gotta question yet?”

Poison appreciated the quiet hum of the radio under Ghoul’s voice. They hadn’t moved from where they’d fallen, “Favorite color?”

“I thought you were creative.” He scoffed. 

“You wanted a damn question; you got your damn question!” Poison snorted. 

“Ask me something hard to answer.” 

A particular question, involving way too many complicated feelings, crossed their mind, but they shut that fucker down pretty damn quick. “I dunno? What’s up with your hair?” Poison gestured at his two sandy braids and the messy ponytail on his forehead. 

Ghoul frowned at them. “Sometimes it makes me feel all itchy, and it’s hot.”

“Why not just cut it?”

“Would you cut yours?” Ghoul scoffed, he laid down in the sand beside them. 

Poison rolled their head to face him. Ghoul propped his head on his elbow and sighed. “Do you know where Kobra and Jet went?”

“The market.” Poison said.

“They’d be back by now.”

“Yeah, but it’s K and Cherri. They’re probably stallin’.” Poison said dryly, “Maybe they went to the Track, didn’t K leave ‘is bike out there, he was too drunk to drive ‘few days ago.” 

They remembered picking Kobra up. They practically had to drag him away from whoever he’d been flirting with. His dorky grin and the smudged lipstick on his cheek, sure he was drunk, and that wasn’t ideal, but he had a good time, and that was wonderful for Kobra. 

They remembered feeling a little jealous. It’d been quite some time since Poison had gone out and got so drunk they’d flirted like that. 

In that same amount of time, Poison had also fallen into a deep dark pit called love with their best friend, Fun Ghoul.

Ghoul sighed and closed his eyes. “Ask me something personal.” So it was one of  _ those _ conversations. 

Poison felt their heartbeat speed up a bit. Before they realized, words were tumbling out of their mouth. “Do you think you’re a good kisser?” They had no fuckin’ filter between their brain and their mouth; they were not supposed to say that out loud.

Ghoul’s cheeks went pink. It was quite the achievement to get Fun Ghoul to blush. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, and then appeared to consider another answer. Poison smiled softly, hoping their question wasn’t too personal.

He paused, seemingly deep in thought. “Do  _ I _ think I’m a good kisser?”

“Yeah,”

“Uh, yeah, I think I’m a pretty good kisser.” He said, “What about you?”

“I don’t think I am, I think I’m good at getting people to kiss me, but I’m not good at kissing.”

Ghoul smiled slightly, “You’ve had plenty of practice.” Poison feigned offense. “Naw, I get it. You’re pretty and charismatic, people are drawn to you.” 

Poison’s face was on fire; they hoped it was just a sunburn or something. “What?”

Ghoul wasn’t even wearing his dorky smile anymore. He seemed serious. “Hey, Pois?”

“What, Ghoulie?”

“Can I kiss you?”

The already suffocating weather seemed to choke out Party Poison’s words. Without a response, Poison suddenly moved and pressed their lips to Ghoul’s.

Ghoul pulled back for a moment. Poison didn’t know what to do. They just  _ kissed _ Ghoul. Ghoul  _ asked _ them if he could kiss them. 

Poison couldn’t breathe; they were frozen, locked in eye contact with Fun Ghoul. 

“You were right.” 

Poison frowned, “What?”

“You are terrible at kissing, but you got me to kiss you.”

Poison grinned at them, “I kissed you.” 

“Yeah, but I asked,” Ghoul said. 

“You were right,” Poison whispered. “You’re good at it.”

Fun Ghoul moved closer and sat up, Poison copied, hopping up onto the hood of the Trans Am. 

Ghoul kissed the hell out of them. They heard a truck approach, and Ghoul pulled back for a second. Poison felt gross, sandy, and sweaty. Ghoul was about the same. “I love you.” He murmured, forehead pressed against Poison’s. Poison felt amazing. 

“Fuck, I thought it was just me.” Poison murmured. “I love you too.” Poison stole another kiss, “I just realized, I’d didn’t know what it was, but I get it now, I love you.” They repeated.

“Hey, assholes!” Kobra’s voice started them, “What’s up!”

“Your sibling kissed me!” Ghoul shouted with a grin. Poison felt their stupid face go pink again.

Poison scoffed, “You asked!” They shouted back defensively. 

“About damn time!” Kobra smirked, throwing an empty can at his sibling’s head. 

Poison pecked Ghoul’s cheek, “One moment please,” They hummed before bolting after Kobra. 

**Author's Note:**

> the inspiration for this very impulsively written fic was a little note on my phone i wrote at like 5 am before passing out...


End file.
